


Powerful Photos

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for:FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: powerful
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2021





	Powerful Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: powerful

Nervously Casey bit his lower lip. The two members from the school's committee looked through his photo for much too long already, barely saying a word.

His heart was up to his mouth. He had worked so hard for this. Had taken tons of photos and decided to dump most of them. His future depended on the final opinion of these two guys. They could open him every door to let his dream come true. Or they could shatter all hope, ever to escape the small-mindedness of Herrington, of Ohio.

Finally, one of the men looked up, eying him thoughtfully. „What did you say, where have you learned to work with a camera?“

Casey swallowed. „My grandpa was a hobby photographer,“ he answered, his voice slightly shaking. „He gave me his old camera when I was about five years old, taught me the basics. I never took any photo courses, but I did work for a school's magazine at Highschool.“ He paused, well knowing that this sounded pretty pathetic. What the heck was he actually doing here? One of the most expensive private colleges for art and photography. How ridiculous to think that they would be interested in him.

The man smiled slightly. „You have an interesting technique,“ he said.

„Thank you.“

„Of course, there is still a lot you need to learn. But that's fine.“ He stood up, stretching out his hand. „Welcome to the Art Center College of Philadelphia.“

Casey breathed in deeply. „I get... I get the scholarship,“ he asked, still wondering if he would wake up right at this moment, only to find out that he had been dreaming.

The second man stepped in. „No need to worry, young man. These photos are the most powerful ones I've ever seen in an application map. It would be a shame to waste this talent.“


End file.
